What Really Happened At VidCon
by LunarHail
Summary: A Dan Howell X Reader fanfic! Reader will have a name! But if you want to you can substitute your name for it.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fbaf05f5ba7aa9f488c4df6ca07057a"I had been a Youtuber for a few months now, and apparently I was liked enough to be invited to VidCon. I ended up on a plane with many Youtubers. Connor Grants was very nice and introduced himself and said he would love to collab sometime. We swapped cell numbers and said we'd be in touch. I was seated next to Markiplier, who was posting on Instagram about how he should be landing in Anaheim in about 4 hours. I sat down and was going over the list of Youtubers that would be there when Mark looked over. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey, aren't you that new gamer?" He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah, apparently I was liked enough to be invited here." I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What do you mean apparently? I love you... I mean I love your videos." He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sure." I said style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He laughed and bumped my arm. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That came out wrong." He said style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're not the only one to get choked up around me today... oddly." I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What do you mean oddly? I think it's safe to say, you're beautiful." He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thanks." I said. "I didn't understand how I became so popular so fast. I thought I'd be a gamer/vlogger with a max of like, 300 subscribers, but I have like 1.7 million, with my original YouTube inspirations wanting collabs." I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Who wants collabs?" He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Name anyone! Gamers, vloggers, make-up guru's, it doesn't matter! Joey Graceffa, Tyler Oakley, Zoella, Dan, Phil, Smosh, Onision, almost everyone I know!" I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Have you said yes to any yet?" He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dan and Phil. They're coming with me to the apartment I have in Anaheim after VidCon." I said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He looked conflicted for a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Can I collabs with you guys?" He asked finally. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well we won't be at my apartment. We're just dropping by to get our cameras. But yeah, I'd love to have the fucking King of FNAF help us. We're going to be guinea pigs for Scott Cawthon. He made a live FNAF game and he wants us to film ourselves playing it to get the word out. I'll just text Dan real quick to see if he minds." I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dan's/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"text/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"will/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"be/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"in/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"bold/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"and/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"italicized/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". Haley's/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"will/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"be/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"in/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"italics/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"only/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;".)/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hey/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dan/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sup/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hayez/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Main/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"characters/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"name/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"is/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Haley/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"She/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"goes/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"by/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hayez /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"to/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" some/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Her/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"YouTube/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"name/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"is/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"DarlingGingy/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;") /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Markiplier/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"wants/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"to/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"collab/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"with/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"us/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"on/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"live/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"FNAF/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"thing/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"is/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"OK/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"with/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"?/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Scott/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"said/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"there/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"would/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing:  
border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"only/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"be/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"three/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"chairs/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"for/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" 1-3./em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"can/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"sit/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"on/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"your/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"lap/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"OK/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I laughed and turned to Mark. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He said its fine." I said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /My phone buzzed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"have/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"to/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"do/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"video/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"with/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"just/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"and/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"later/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"though/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;", /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"OK/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"?/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"OK/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="760c042debc27ee59ce66fe2e356e9f1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: I /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"HOPE/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"YOU/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"LIKE/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"THAT/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"THAT/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WAS/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"THE/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"FIRST/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"CHAPTER/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"THIS/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"DAN/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"HOWELL/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"STORY/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"TOO/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BTW/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5ef39987f5bf0b1c66e11907b174d31"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BUH-BYE/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"! /span/p 


End file.
